Premonition
by FlaZa
Summary: After the events of The Final Season, Clementine wakes in her old home. She has a normal life as a sixteen year-old in high-school, with vague memories of an apocalypse where dead roamed. As she recollects her strange experiences, Others around her notice the change in Clementine's character. Just as she thinks it can't get worse, some of her dark memories become a reality.
1. Chapter 1

Clementine woke up slowly. She opened her eyes a slit, closed them again in sleepiness, opened them again, and closed them. Half an hour later, she finally sat up and looked at her clock.

11:32

_Whoa_, Clementine thought. _I really slept in._ She slowly climbed out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and took a quick shower. She couldn't smell any cooking. Her parents had probably already made breakfast and had left it for her.  
As she stepped outside her room, something didn't feel right. She looked around. Everything seemed normal, just like yesterday. Her room was clean and organized, just how she liked it. Her parent's room was tidy on one side (her mom's) and messy on the other (her dad's) as always. The cuckoo clock ticked loudly on the wall. One of the lights on the ceiling flickered on and off, as if unable to decide what to do. No, there was nothing wrong with the world around her. It was more like a sense of unfamiliarity, although she had lived here for almost her entire life. Like a memory, distant, yet vivid. There was a man… lying sick on the floor of a garage. Someone Clementine had depended upon for weeks. Someone whom she would have died if it weren't for him.

She shot him.

Then, there was someone else… another man, with a beard, a mustache, a brown baseball cap, and an eyepatch. Then, a boy, first an infant, then a toddler, then a little kid. He was a good shot. There was a boy and a girl Clementine's age. She had grown quite fond of the boy and was good friends with the girl.

Then, there were gunshots. Screams. Explosions. The glint of a gun's barrel. Fresh blood, glistening in the faint dying light. A shining tear. The glint of an axe in the dawn of the day.

Clementine went down stairs to the kitchen. Like usual both of her parents were at work and had left her a PJ sandwich in the fridge. She took it and held it in her hand. It seemed so long since she had had one of these… but it was only two days ago. As she bit in, the same, old, flavor of grape jam and peanut butter filled her mouth. Except, it seemed to taste better and sweeter than ever before.

Half an hour later, Clementine sat down to work on a report for her high school physics class. School was tomorrow, and she needed to finish it. She was almost done; she just needed to finish the last page. But this morning, her mind wandered. She thought about the things she knew that she never had really learned. The places that she had been, but had never actually visited. The things she had done, but would never really do.

And the people she had met and cared about, but that she shouldn't know existed.  
As Clementine climbed back into her bed that night, she didn't know that she had changed since yesterday. That her parents had already noticed once they got back from work. That tomorrow, her friends, classmates, and teachers would notice, too. And that what she had but yet hadn't been through would come to her more and more as the days progressed, and would change how her life went.

Clementine was turning into a different person.


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine sat down in the back row of the bus on Monday morning. It was still dark outside, with only the first slivers of light peeking out over the horizon. Sleepiness still clouded her vision. As usual, the other kids were laughing and screaming their heads off. Potato chips and candy wrappers littered the floor, and the poor bus driver, having given up trying to keep peace, drove as fast as possible to get it over with.

But, Clementine hardly noticed. Normally, she would laugh at some of the stupid jokes being thrown around, maybe even join in. Today, though, she wasn't quite feeling herself. It was partly because she had stayed up so late trying to finish that report she had, but she also had something else on her mind.

Clementine gazed out of the window in wonder. Had there always been so many people out tending their gardens? Had there always been so many cars driving past? Since when were all of the houses in such good shape?

That morning, when Clementine had woken up to the sound of an alarm clock and found herself in her bedroom, she had had the same sudden feeling of unfamiliarity, only just a little bit stronger. For a moment she had expected to open her eyes to small, cramped, and dimly lit room, with an old, worn down door on one side, and a table below a boarded window on the other. When she had gone downstairs to have breakfast, she had almost not recognized her parents. It was another strange morning.

As Clementine walked through the busy hall to her locker, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Clem!"

Clementine turned to see a tall brown-haired girl with a red backpack pushing through the crowd towards her.

"Hey, Sam."

Sam was Clementine's best friend since kindergarten. There were no secrets that weren't shared between them, and if one of them was going through tough times, the other would help them push through. They probably knew more about each other than a lot of their close relatives.

But today, part of Clementine saw Sam as a stranger at first, and had to think about it for a moment. Sam noticed her momentary look of confusion but said nothing.

They reached Clementine's locker and Clementine began to unload her stuff. Sam thought she seemed especially quiet.

"Anything wrong?"

"No," Clementine replied quietly. "Just a bit tired."

Clementine didn't bother to try to explain her strange fake memories and the forgetfulness of the things and people close to her; She didn't understand it herself.

"OK… but if you need anything you can tell me, OK?"

Clementine nodded.

Sam sensed that Clementine wanted to have some time by herself.

"I'll go unpack, OK?" Sam said uncertainly.

"Sure, I'll see you at class."

"Seeya later, Tangerine."

Tangerine… It was a nickname her friends sometimes called her, Clementine remembered. What a stupid joke.

At lunch break, Clementine, Sam, and two of their other friends (who were twins), Emmy and Emma, were sitting together on the concrete front steps of the school's main entrance. The school itself, called Sleepy Summit High (Get it? Summit and high? Hahahahaha.), was like a big brick box; nothing majestic about it. It was a hot summer day, and the girls had to squint in order to see.

While Sam, Emmy, and Emma were discussing and giggling over how Frankie McClure had let out the gas in the middle of an Algebra II lecture, Clementine wasn't listening. She was looking at the woods.

Clementine suddenly remembered a day, by herself, surrounded by pine trees, warding away the light of the afternoon sun and masking the world in darkness. She stumbled through the woods, feeling weaker and weaker as her vision became fuzzy and unfocused. The sleeve of her shirt was stained with blood. _Her_ blood. Her arm itself was exploding with terrible pain. Finally, she crumbled down and lay against a rock before passing out, her world dissolving into blissful unconsciousness.

She awoke, and looked around. It was even darker now. She could barely see. Her arm was still hurting like ever before. She thought she saw a shadow flickering between the trees. It was probably an animal, or the trees blowing in the wind. There was a sound, like the crunching of leaves, or the snapping of a twig. Clementine fought to stay conscious. She could sense that danger was near.

So lonely… so cold… so much pain…

A figure suddenly stepped out from behind a tree. To the left, another. And another. Somehow, Clementine knew that she had to run. She struggled to get up, and began to stumble away. She heard a low groan behind her, and the sound of footsteps crunching on twigs. It was getting closer. She had to go faster. Another growl. More crunching. It was all even louder now.

Suddenly, Clementine felt something cold grab her arm and push her to the ground. She let out a yell. She fell onto her back, and put out her hands to stop whatever was attacking her. It crouched down and began grabbing at her, trying to reach her neck. She looked up at it and gasped. Its face was pale and rotten, twisted into a horrible, bloodthirsty glare. Its eyes were glazed over and totally white. Its jaw hung loosely on the head, blood dripping from the corner of its grey, chewed-up lips. Clementine could barely hold the weight of the monster. It was too heavy. As much as she pushed, she couldn't get it off. This was the end. The fatigue was creeping into her muscles, and her wounded arm was screaming at her brain to stop.

Suddenly, the head of the monster disappeared. Clementine felt blood splatter onto her face. The body rolled off of her, and she quickly sat up. Two figures were slicing and shooting at the monsters. They shouted something, picked her up, and ran. After a minute they slowed down. They were saying something. They were talking to _her_. She found herself answering their questions. Suddenly the one holding her dropped her. They examined her wounded arm. Finally, they continued on their way, but this time Clementine walked herself. After a few more minutes, they pointed at a house up ahead. Suddenly, her vision blurred again. Her limbs felt numb, and spots began to dance in her eyes. She felt her legs giving away, and as her head hit the ground, unconsciousness reclaimed h-

"Clem! The bell just rang. We've got to go."

Clementine snapped out of her trance, stumbled to her feet, and followed her friends back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Clementine flung herself onto her bed. She was finally done with the week. It was one of the worst in her school career, not because of anything or anyone around her (although people seemed to be increasingly cautious and nice to her), but because of the terrifying things that she had uncovered.

It was all still vague, but her findings drew the outline to a complete story, still shrouded in darkness. She was nearly there, she had nearly uncovered the thing that haunted her every second of the past week. But she was still so far away.

When Clementine's parents came home, Clementine did her homework as her mom cooked. At dinner, Clementine's father said that there was a baseball game tonight. Clementine's parents would be gone until late that night. Clementine never followed them to a baseball game; she didn't really like sports that much. Once her dad had brought her to one, and she had quickly become bored. It all seemed repetitive, and the deafening roar of the crowd was obnoxious.

So, as Clementine's parents prepared to leave Clementine continued her homework. As her dad slipped on a jacket and put on a baseball cap, he told her to call if she needed anything. She looked up from her work and froze as her parents closed the door behind them.

Her father's hat… she had always liked it as a little kid. Now, it made something inside of her turn on, like the flip of a switch. Everything suddenly came to her, all at once, a flood of information. It all made her feel nauseous.

Suddenly, Clementine remembered everything.

It was Monday again. As Clementine walked to class, people noticed that she looked a little bit different; she had cut her hair short. Sam asked her about it, but she just shrugged.

Other students were starting to get used to Clementine's new personality. Only Sam was still unsettled by it.

Sam watched Clementine closely during class. Once again, she seemed to be distracted. She seemed to be daydreaming about something. She had been like this for the past week. It wasn't like her usual self. Usually, she was active and participated. Now, she might as well not be there.

At lunch break, Sam and Clementine sat silently together outside of the school. The twins weren't there. They were supposedly trying to "catch some boys", as they called it.

"Hey, Clem."

"Yeah?" Clementine replied.

"Uh… You've been acting strangely this past week. You know, you're being especially quiet, you don't participate in class as much (in fact, Clementine hadn't raised her hand or spoke at all), and you always seem to be worried by something. Just tell me: is anything wrong?"

Clementine sighed, and shook her head. The silence resumed, and they watched the pine branches sway in the wind. Sam sighed. It was such a beautiful day. The air was cool, and a gentle breeze blew past every once in a while. The sun cast a golden ray of light over the tops of the trees, and its heat gently warmed the back of her neck. A few white, cotton-like clouds drifted lazily overhead. But, Sam could only half enjoy it, while her friend seemed so troubled.

"Do you think it's possible to have experienced something, but to have never actually done it?" Clementine suddenly said.

"Huh?" said Sam, startled.

"I said, do you think it's possible to have experienced something, but to have never actually done it?"

Sam laughed nervously

"What, are you trying to write some stupid sci-fi story/fanfic about some psycho who has memories from a parallel universe? I'm telling you, those things never last long. I've tried writing something like that myself."

Clementine shook her head.

"Never mind."

Sam found that a bit unsettling. Or, perhaps, her friend really was just extremely occupied by a secret writing project she hadn't told anyone about.

Clementine felt like she was crumbling down. She was no longer the innocent teenager whose biggest concern was to earn good grades and get into a decent college. She was instead replaced by a ruthless survivor and a killer, able to go to large extents to insure the safety of herself.

How was she to fit in? All the conversations around her seemed so innocent, so pathetic. Classes were long, and Clementine felt as if they were just stalling out the time for something to happen, something bad. Ever since her initial mood change, people had already started to block her out; she seemed to have become a boring, quiet idiot. How was she supposed to bounce back from that?

All the people who she knew in her memory were gone. Lee was serving his lifetime in prison. She had no idea where Kenny lived. Luke and company's location were also unknown. AJ probably was never born, or at least was a different person. She could probably find where Ericson's was through a few searches on the internet, but how was she to explain to her parents that she wanted to visit a boarding school specifically for troubled youth?

But, there was another thing: Along with all of her dreadful memories, she had also regained her instincts. And she could sense that something big was going to happen, something bad.

In fact, Clementine already knew what it was.

Soon, the dead would arise from their slumber and walk the earth once again.

Clementine was walking to class when suddenly her text books slipped out of her arms. As she bent down to retrieve them, a boy from her physics class suddenly appeared, picked them up, and handed them to her.

"Thanks…" Clementine mumbled.

"You should be more careful next time," The boy said as he walked passed.

Annoyance and frustration flashed across her mind has she slowly continued on her way.

As she reached the door of the classroom, one of her classmates, a quiet girl named Amelia, bumped into the door way and dropped her books, too. This time it was Clementine's turn to help.

"Here you go," Clementine said as she handed the books to Amelia.

Amelia took them and walked off without a single word of thanks. This was normal, and Clementine shouldn't have even noticed it, but given her current mood, she did.

The teacher, Mrs. Carol, was preparing the material as Clementine entered the classroom and sat down in a desk next to Sam. Sam smiled at her and nodded.

Clementine didn't notice her pencil roll off her desk. She felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned to the desk behind her and saw Joel, a blond, scrawny boy, who also happened to be the most outspoken person Clementine knew. Once Sam had walked in with her hair tied into a bun, contrary to her usual long, straight hair. Joel had come up and flat out said:

"Your hair is ugly."

He was lucky that Sam was used to him, or things could have gotten messy.

Joel was holding out Clementine's pencil. She took it and quietly thanked him. She was just about to turn back around when suddenly he talked again.

"You've been quiet lately."

"Uh…Yeah…?" Clementine said, unsure.

"It's kind of rude, you know, to the teacher, and your fellow classmates. It's like you're thinking about yourself all the time. Life isn't all about you. You should keep that in mind. Nobody will like you if you're too full of yourself. You may think that you're so cool, but in reality everyone thinks you're just a brat."

Joel went on and on, until eventually Clementine stopped listening. Everything he said seemed to just blend into meaningless phrases. The mouth that was plastered onto his annoying face just kept on opening and closing, spouting out random gobbledygook.

Clementine wasn't sure how it all happened. Maybe it was because of the little inconveniences scattered across her day, putting her more and more on edge. It might have been because of all the disturbing, terrible knowledge she had bottled up in her. Perhaps it was the helplessness that the events of the past week had put her life in. It was probably a mix between the three. But even with the understanding of all of her feelings, Clementine was surprised when Joel's body suddenly flung back against his chair, and his hands flew up to his nose, which was spouting out blood.

Gasps were heard across the room. She could fell the stares of her classmates burning at the back of her neck.

"Clementine…"

Clementine didn't move. Her fist was still suspended in midair, a spatter of blood running across her fingers. Her anger and frustration still boiled in her chest, so much so that it blocked out all feelings of guilt.

"Clementine! Come here, now!" shouted Mrs. Carol.

Clementine turned to her teacher, the look on her face chilling. She shook her head.

"No."

"Are you talking back!? Get over here, NOW!" Mrs. Carol yelled.

"NO!" Clementine screamed. She stood up.

"Clementine…"

It was Sam.

"Please… Calm down…"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU ALL JUST THINK I'M JUST SO INTO MYSELF, THAT I DON'T GIVE A CRAP FOR ANYONE ELSE!"

"No! We don't! Just please…-" Sam pleaded.

"DON'T LIE! I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Clementine."

It was Mrs. Carol this time.

"BUT YOU NEVER THINK THAT MAYBE THERE IS A GOOD REASON WHY I'M LIKE THIS! OF COURSE, I'M JUST BEING AN IDIOT, THERE'S NO WAY THAT SOMETHING'S GOING ON AT MY END!

"Clementine!" Mrs. Carol said, louder this time.

"WELL, WOULD IT INTEREST YOU TO KNOW THAT IN A FEW DAYS, THIS WHOLE WORLD IS GOING TO GO TO HELL, AND THE DEAD ARE GOING TO WAKE UP AND MAKE YOU THEIR MEAL!? THAT IN A FEW DAYS YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES WILL BE EATEN ALIVE AND TURNED INTO A ROTTING CORPSE!? IT DOESN'T!? WELL THEN GO ALONG AND CALL ME INSANE, 'CAUSE I- "

"CLEMENTINE!"

Clementine suddenly stopped. The room turned silent. Desperately, she tried to summon the energy that had brought her to stand, but she realized it was gone, all the fight in her drained away. She looked around. Every single pair of eyes in the room were staring at her. Joel was still clutching his nose, blood seeping through his fingers, his eyes filled with shock and fright. Hopelessness and despair washed over her as Clementine realized it was over.

"Meet me after class, Clementine," Mrs. Carol said quietly.

Clementine sat back in her chair and stared down at her desk as Mrs. Carol began to teach.

Clementine went home early. She had been suspended until Friday. Her parents weren't home yet, but she was sure that they would give her a hard time once they got back.

Clementine sat down in her chair and stared at the wall. It was all useless. Now, she had screwed up her life even worse. She almost was glad that the apocalypse was going to come. It would at least mean that she could forget all about this, and just focus on living itself.

She hadn't done it in a long time. In real life, because nothing ever went terribly wrong and she had always been happy with her friends. Even in her strange memories of a life in constant danger, she had finally found a place to settle in. But now, everything was different.

Clementine cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday.

Clementine had been dreading Friday for the past three-and-a-half days.

It all gone as she had expected it to go. As she had entered the building, several people looked and pointed at her, snickering and whispering amongst themselves. Sam joined her, and other than a quick "Hey," and "Are you alright?", silence remained between them. During class, she knew that her classmates were throwing glances at her and gossiping behind her back. She didn't have the energy to confront them, though.

Nothing really changed for Clementine, it was just the humiliation and embarrassment that really did it.

During lunch break, Clementine and Sam didn't talk much, if at all. Clementine didn't have anything to say, and Sam didn't feel like she should say anything. She had sent Clementine a few texts updating her on what to study and what to work on, but other than that she tried to stay away from the topic of Clementine's sudden explosion.

After lunch was the one moment that Clementine had been dreading the most: walking into Mrs. Carol's Chemistry class.

As Clementine stepped into the room, Mrs. Carol gave her a glance before going back to preparing her material. As she looked around, she could see her classmates looking at her and snickering, and pointing out to their friends that the crazy idiot was here. Joel was sitting in the furthest corner away from the door, nervously chewing on his pencil eraser, his eyes darting away as Clementine looked at him.

Clementine and Sam sat down next to each other as class began.

Fifteen minutes in, Clementine began to relax. Nobody was really giving her a hard time. Soon, her first class with Mrs. Carol after her suspension would be over, and hopefully, it would all blow over eventually. Her classmates would forget about what happened, and everything would continue as normal.

It was then Clementine realized she would have to move on from her dark memories, that if she wanted everything to be normal and happy again, she would have to act like her normal self from before her unfortunate recall of events. She would need to participate in class, talk to her friends more, and stop trying to stay out of groups of people. She could start, now.

Mrs. Carol was asking a question to the class. Now was Clementine's opportunity.

She raised her hand.

Then, the lock down happened.

There was a loud _BEEEEEEEEP!_ and a light next to the clock suddenly glowed bright red.

"_Lock down!_" Mrs. Carol said in a loud, but hushed voice.

The class quickly scrambled out of their chairs and made their way to the wall the door was on, sitting down against it so they couldn't be seen from the door window. Mrs. Carol dashed to the door and locked it, before standing just to the side of the doorway so that if the intruder were to enter, she could pounce on them.

Five minutes past. Then ten. Twenty minutes after the initial lock down, still nothing had happened. The class was feeling a bit nervous, the anticipation of something happening building up with every second that past.

Suddenly, Clementine heard a sound. It was a low groan, sounding as if it were coming from someone who was being strangled. It was coming from outside the door. She saw Mrs. Carol take a peek through the door window, and gasp, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Stay right where you are," Mrs. Carol whispered to the class.

Mrs. Carol flung open the door and ran out. Right before the door closed behind her, Clementine heard her say:

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

The students stayed crouched down against the wall. A boy, Dylan, tried to take a peek through the door before being pulled back by someone else.

A few seconds past. Then, suddenly, the loudest, most horrific, blood-curdling scream of pain Clementine had ever heard pierced the ears of the class. A few students yelped in fear. Dylan got up and dashed to the door to look through the window, no one stopping him this time. Just after he looked out, he let out a scream himself. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a chair leg. As he landed on his butt on the ground, he frantically scooted away from the door a few feet before curling into a shaking ball against the wall, letting out wails of fright.

Suddenly, out of curiosity, the entire class jumped up and pushed towards the door. As Clementine, who was in the back of the crowd, listened to the screams of the people ahead of her, a sick feeling began churning in her stomach. Deep inside, she already knew what was happening.

As they saw whatever was on the other side of the door, the students screamed and ran to the other side of the room. Some's hands flew to their mouth as they made a dash for the trash can. Clementine, the last person, finally made it to the door. She looked out the window.

The scene she saw didn't come as much of a surprise, but still made her gag. Mrs. Carol was lying down on the floor, a growing pool of blood surrounding her on the tile floor. Her neck wasn't visible, now replaced by a gory mess of flesh and blood. Her stomach had a big crater in it, as if it had been scooped out forcefully. Her clothes, instead of their usual being clean and smooth, were soaked and dripping in red liquid. There was a man crouching over her. His clothes were torn and bloodstained. His skin was rotting and gray. His own neck seemed to have been ripped apart, like that of Mrs. Carol.

And his face and hands were burrowing into the flesh of Mrs. Carol's stomach.

Clementine had seen it coming for a week now, but it was still hard to accept that it was happening. She had hoped that perhaps her normal life could continue, but it obviously wasn't going to happen.

No one noticed Clementine as she slowly walked to Mrs. Carol's former desk, opened up the drawer, and took out a pair of scissors. It was only when she opened the door and stepped out that they looked up and yelled at her to stop. She didn't listen. The walker suddenly looked up from its meal and stood up at the sight of a new victim. It stepped over Mrs. Carol's body and began to stumble towards Clementine. Clementine suddenly felt an arm grab her arm and try to pull her back towards the classroom, but she shook it off. As the walker stepped within a foot of Clementine, she raised the pair of scissors. It reached out to her and made a grab for her shirt before Clementine jabbed the scissors into its head.

The scissors slid in surprisingly easily. The walker stopped, before its limp body collapsed onto the floor. For a moment, there was silence, as everyone tried to form in their heads what in the world had just happened. Suddenly, Mrs. Carol stirred.

She slowly stood up, her weakened, crippled body barely able to support its own weight. She let out a choked, raspy groan.

Suddenly, Clementine felt herself being pushed to the side. Dylan rushed past her and stopped right before Mrs. Carol.

"Holy… you're… you're…" he said in disbelief.

"GUYS! SHE'S ALIVE! QUICK, CALL THE AMBULANCE!" He shouted.

"Are you OK? Let me help you into the classroom," Dylan said to Mrs. Carol, making a move to put her arm over his shoulder.

Clementine knew what she had to do. She put out her arm, blocking Dylan, and stepped forward herself.

Then, she plunged the bloodied scissors into Mrs. Carol's head.


End file.
